<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Testing Limits by fools_seldom_write</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205095">Testing Limits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fools_seldom_write/pseuds/fools_seldom_write'>fools_seldom_write</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Bondage, Cock Rings, Forced Orgasm, Fucking Machines, HYDRA Trash Party, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:28:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fools_seldom_write/pseuds/fools_seldom_write</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What does it take to knock out a supersoldier?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Testing Limits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't try this at home.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The asset's face is red and tear-stained, his long hair sticking to his cheeks, his brows knitted together in a permanent frown. He has stopped moaning hours ago, now every breath sounds like he's using all the strength he has left just to put air into his lungs. He doesn't even seem to register Rumlow walking in, his eyes empty and unfocused. His whole body is shaking.</p>
<p>They have tied him down with a fucking machine in his ass more than fourteen hours ago. <em> Testing his limits</em>, they call it, when they all know they're just doing this to have fun. Nothing like having a supersoldier at your disposal, to torture in ways no ordinary human could endure.</p>
<p>At this point, the asset seems unaware even of the dildo that's still hitting his prostate with every thrust. Rumlow slaps him, hard, and that at least gets his eyes to focus again.</p>
<p>Focus on Rumlow. His gaze isn't pleading like before. Eyes still empty, looking like a man who is completely and utterly broken. Beautiful.</p>
<p>Rumlow doubts the asset even wants to come anymore. He probably just wants it to be over. Just wants to stop feeling like his whole body is on fire. Rumlow won't give him that.</p>
<p>He stops the machine, pulls the dildo out. The asset's hole doesn't close immediately. He stays open, gaping. Rumlow can see inside of him. It gives him a sense of satisfaction. He hasn't just made a lasting impression on the asset's mind.</p>
<p>He removes the cockring next. The asset's dick is twitching against his stomach. Rumlow flicks it, just once, but after fourteen hours on the fucking machine, that's all it takes.</p>
<p>The asset's whole body spasms uncontrollably as he comes, and it doesn't stop for almost a minute. He makes a gurgling sound and then he stops breathing and if Rumlow didn't know better, he'd think he was dying.</p>
<p>When he's done, Rumlow easily pushes three fingers into his used hole and begins to jerk him off. The asset screams, and comes again in the matter of only a few seconds.</p>
<p>Rumlow adds a fourth finger. Fastens the rhythm of his other hand. The asset actually blacks out when he comes for the third time. The frown on his face finally disappears, his eyes snap shut, and his head hits the floor with a loud thud.</p>
<p>Rumlow smiles. Limits successfully tested. That's what it takes to knock out a supersoldier.</p>
<p>He puts the cockring back on, pushes the dildo back in, turns the machine back on. The asset will wake up like this later. Maybe he'll stay awake longer this time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>